Scars
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: A fluffy Roy and Ed fic, they talk of injuries they have received in the past... set after the Promised Day


**So this fic is inspired from this last weeks FMA episode where Ed was skewerd by the mine explosiony thing... *sad-face***

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The scent of sweat and sex was pungent in the bedroom air and panting could be heard from the two men who were sprawled on the bed. The soiled bedsheets had twisted around their feet.<p>

"Roy," The brunette that laid, recovering, on top of his blond lover; lifted his head from the crook of the blonde's neck. "That...It was just...I've never-" Roy cut Ed off with a soft peck before he could finish. Ed lazily brought an arm around Roy's neck and leaned into the kiss.

When they broke apart moments later, Roy rolled off of Ed and sat beside him on the bed while Ed let his arm fall back to the bed with a soft 'thud.' The moonlight that shone through the window made Ed's body practically glow. Roy smiled down at him and tiredly lay down on his side. Ed rolled over onto his right side and cuddled up against Roy.

As Roy closed his eyes and prepared for sleep, he began to trail his hand slowly up and down Ed's side, his skin was smooth under Roy's fingers. Ed snuggled closer until Roy's hand stopped suddenly. Then it went just below his ribs and started again, this time Ed shivered involuntarily. Ed let out a squeak of surprise as Roy turned him on to his back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed questioned incredulously as Roy stared down at Ed's body again, closer this time, his fingers going from just below his ribs to the left side of his stomach.

"What did you do?" Roy breathed, horrified to find that nearly the entire left side of his lover's stomach was scarred.

Edward looked away from Roy's intense blue eyes as they began to stare him down. "W-well...That's a long story...A-and I'm awfully tired so-"

"Answer me, Edward."

Ed pouted at the commanding tone Roy used with him,

"I'm not your subordinate anymore." Roy shook his head as he once again sat beside Ed.

"No, you're not, but you are my lover." Ed's pout became more pronounced. "Fine, but only if you tell me about yours first." Roy blinked questioningly.

"What?" Ed huffed and sat up as well, jabbing his finger at the dark and prominent scar on Roy's pale skin.

"Gah! Damn it, Ed, that hurt." Roy swatted Ed's hand away from his side. "Didn't Alphonse tell you?"

"No." Roy sighed deeply.

"I got this back when Jean got stabbed by Lust. Once she stabbed him, she got me. Two of her nails, here, and here," Roy pointed, as he continued, "She dragged her nails until they went through my side, here." Roy glanced up to see Ed's frowning face.

"That should have killed you..." His voice sounded forlorn.

"That's what she thought as well." Roy placed his hand over Ed's. "She left to go find Riza and Alphonse while I lay there watching both mine and Jean's blood flow onto the ground and I knew I couldn't just lay there and wait for death. Not when Riza and your brother were in danger, and I couldn't die without seeing you again."

Edward looked away, gnawing on his lip.

"So, I carved my transmutation circle onto my hand, and cauterized my wounds." Roy finished and put a hand under Ed's chin, pressing his lips against his forehead. Then he made Ed look him in the eye. "I'm fine now..."

Roy then attempted to lift the somber mood, "I almost passed out five times, but I didn't."

Ed rolled his eyes, appreciating Roy's attempt. "You liar, Al said that you said it was three."

Roy let out a soft chuckle."I thought _you_ said, he didn't tell you anything."

Ed dismissively moved his hand, "He only told me the basics, and what he knew had happened...I wanted to hear it from you."

Roy pulled Ed into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on top of Ed's.

"Your turn." Ed frowned, took a deep breath, and began to draw patterns on Roy's leg.

"It happened when I was up in the Briggs...I tried to stop Miles and his men from killing Kimblee, because not even _he_ deserved to die, or so I believed at the time. At the same time, I tried to stop Kimblee from going down into a mine, because then he would find where Winry and the others had gone. Kimblee transmuted the snow into fog and then two of his men happened to be chimeras. We fought, and I fell down into the first floor of the mine. That's where I found Kimblee, and then him and I fought. I managed to slice his transmutation circle, but...He had a Philosopher's Stone..."

Roy's arms tightened around Ed, and he began to move his hands soothingly up and down Ed's arms.

"Using the Stone, he made the mine collapsed..., When I came to...One of the support beams had skewered me."

Ed glanced up into Roy's horrified eyes as he breathed."_You_ should have died."

The blonde let out a long sigh. "Yeah, well those two chimeras had fallen in as well and were stuck- I helped them...They helped me."

"What do you mean?" Ed didn't have to look at Roy to know he was frowning.

"I mean they pulled it out of me...And before you ask, yes, it hurt...More than the automail surgery." Edward winced at the memory. "And yes, that too should have killed me, but like you, I fixed myself."

"What do you mean, Edward? You didn't know fire alchemy, and that scar definitely isn't from fire."

"No...I used my life force as a Philosopher's Stone...It probably took a few years off of my life, but..." Edward whispered the last part, staring at his hands that were now in his lap.

"Edward," Roy pulled Ed away from him and grabbed him by his shoulders. "What were you thinking? Your life! Ed, _only_ a few years."

"It was either a few years later on in life," Ed growled, now glaring at Roy, "or I would have died right then and there outside the Briggs and I wouldn't have been able to see _you_ again!"

The room was silent as Ed now glared at Roy with less anger and his shoulders slumped. Roy took a deep breath, pulled Ed tightly to him and buried his head in his golden hair, breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Roy murmured against blond hair. Ed just wrapped his arms around Roy's back and returned the embrace in response. Both of them held the other tighter as they tried to imagine life without the other. Only to realize neither of them would be here today, to think about it.

Roy blindly reached for the sheet and pulled them both back down onto the bed, the sheet gracefully falling over them both. "I guess we're both lucky..."

"Or just too damn stubborn to die." They both chuckled at Ed's bluntness. Then Ed stopped and looked up at Roy, "Just...Promise me you'll keep being lucky?"

"I will," Roy promised as he closed his eyes and Ed curled up against him, "So long as you keep being 'too damn stubborn.'"

Ed laughed softly and kissed Roy's neck, "Yeah, yeah...love ya…" The younger trailed off as exhaustion took him over and he fell asleep.

Roy ran a hand through Ed's hair, and murmured, "I love you too," Before sleep took him as well.


End file.
